the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 April 2019
23:58-51 my internet died 23:59-24 funny thing to think about is every one time my internet dies korra's dies 100 23:59-39 Go away. 00:00-24 Tell me, SF, do I remove the Andriods off the page for adoption? 00:01-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:03-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:06-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-12 Sure. 00:06-26 Already did it because you took too long to reply. 00:14-01 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:14-10 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647651009 We must return to this. 00:16-56 Hmph/ 00:18-21 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:20-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:28-38 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 00:30-25 I'd either adopt Azrail or Zekiel. 00:31-16 is south on discord? 00:32-24 Sure, SolidStud78. 00:32-26 Nope, Mess. 00:42-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:44-04 Oh I'm sorry man i didn't know! Takay takay i know all along and she's __ 00:45-26 Look, 00:46-10 Pp 00:46-28 Shit i dropped my tablet 00:46-48 Project:To_Do_List was updated, feel free to handle tasks listed there. 00:47-09 Sure 00:47-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:47-56 o/ 00:48-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:48-16 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:55-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:57-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:57-13 Damn it! 00:57-19 Fuck! Roleplay now! 00:57-27 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:57-37 There is nothing to RP right now. 00:57-44 Yes there is! 00:57-55 Nope. 00:58-05 My replies ain't good. 00:58-14 You can STEAL the show with yourz 00:58-46 I cannot reply again until Quinton does! 00:58-54 Also, ALL of you head into #staff-chat. 01:00-53 And it was a waste. 01:01-04 Yeah, screw this. 01:01-04 I am done editin' here today. 01:01-05 !mods staff chat NOW 01:01-08 aw shit 01:01-09 !mods 01:01-12 Mainly cuz I did everything. 01:01-13 oh there we go 01:01-15 STOP pinging 01:01-21 srry my volume was down 01:01-26 i didnt know that the first one worked 01:01-32 !mods (REEE) 01:01-33 I will create a character and give it to EnA 01:01-34 STOP 01:01-44 !mods (hmph) 01:01-51 !mods 01:03-05 Tell me why it says "Join the chat" instead of our custom message. 01:03-05 http://prntscr.com/nfjcml 01:03-28 Idk 01:03-32 Look on the mediawiki page 01:03-44 Damned TG. 01:03-50 What did I do! 01:04-17 Didn't want to go look at it. 01:04-44 It shows up normally for me 01:04-52 reload? 01:04-56 Tell me what "normally" means. 01:05-16 it says 01:05-19 "Join the Battle" 01:05-21 on the chat button 01:05-23 Reloading ain't gonna work cuz it's shown as this for months for me. 01:05-28 I assumed it was broke for everyone. 01:08-14 Hmmm. 01:08-30 After adding code?useuserjs=0/code, it appears as "Join the Battle." 01:08-34 (think) 01:10-47 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:11-05 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:12-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:13-14 Welcome, Quinton1721. 01:13-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-58 Maybe it's something in your custom JS then? 01:14-06 Perhaps. 01:14-06 But Idk what. 01:14-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:14-55 User:TheKorraFanatic/wikia.js lets check 01:15-16 Sure. 01:15-54 do u have anything in ur commmon.js? 01:15-55 or just wikia? 01:16-05 Just wikia. 01:16-13 figured 01:17-50 idk then 01:17-50 maybe something in ur global.js? 01:18-04 Idk. 01:20-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-22 Dying to know who wrote this. https://roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12390 01:21-32 It’s totally true. 01:21-46 Welcome, Quinton1721. 01:21-49 True. 01:23-14 I don’t like the efam privelege many people have and how the efam is taking over/has taken over there. 01:24-19 I wanna know who wrote it tooo 01:24-20 *too 01:24-31 tooo 01:24-35 tooo 01:25-37 I’ve eliminated the mods, SS78, and probably all/most of the efam. 01:25-59 Hmph. 01:26-02 I guess we'll never know 01:26-10 Wait a second. 01:26-22 ? 01:26-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:27-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-16 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:28-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:29-04 cOME NOW. 01:29-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-08 Let's RP it out. 01:29-16 Teach me how to RP, too. 01:29-30 Tell me what "Wait a second." means. 01:29-32 It’s no one currently on RPC. 01:29-42 How do you know? 01:29-44 Come on, let's RP it out. 01:30-12 Nope. 01:30-16 Let's take a short break. 01:30-19 We've worked hard. 01:30-23 We should reward ourselves. 01:30-35 We, at least, need a Quinton1721 reply before the night is over. 01:30-46 "Let's take a short break" always turns into a 9+ week break. 01:30-46 We, at least, need a TKF reply before the night is over. 01:30-48 No one isn’t in the efam, joined December, is smart enough, and is somewhat a regular. 01:31-28 They say they come every day though. (thonk) 01:31-30 We, at least, need a SF reply before the night is ova. 01:31-40 ....We need a DTF, CS, EnA/MoH reply..... 01:31-43 You get the picta. 01:31-59 Yes lets just take a break 01:32-04 one night break 01:32-07 I’ll reply. 01:33-03 Yet it is someone who misspelled my username. 01:33-19 And someone who was there for that situation. 01:33-32 Let's have chat only devoted to RP from now on. 01:33-36 Or when we discussed a few days ago. 01:33-43 SF, vote in TDLD. 01:33-47 You too, Qst. 01:33-54 !mods Vote!!!! 01:34-04 I always forget about thaat. 01:34-04 Literally already voted. 01:34-06 *that 01:34-08 Everyone did. 01:34-10 Set up new votes. 01:34-29 Already saw and voted on those votes. 01:34-35 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:34-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-34 Feeling it’s Korra but probably not. 01:36-56 bWe will roleplay daily without stopping. 01:37-44 Neh, it's not Korra's speech pattern 01:37-49 plus he would have told me 01:37-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:39-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:40-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-28 I have one of two paths Marshall can take: 01:41-33 Pick 'em. 01:41-51 Keep running until someone decides a location 01:41-55 or 01:42-25 have Marshall and Atticus hid in a building/place. 01:42-40 hide* 01:42-43 Just have 01:42-45 em hide. 01:43-00 I sort of feel as if to better the RP, 01:43-05 we go through each person's replies, 01:43-08 reviewing them. 01:43-34 Try that. 01:44-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:44-45 The order will be: 01:44-58 SF, tkf, Quinton, cmf, CS, MoH/EnA. 01:45-00 Is Nabi a minor character? 01:45-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:45-59 South Ferry. -_- 01:46-31 Beautiful. 01:46-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-56 I feel as if I we should reunite the separate plots soon to give the story the unity it needs. 01:47-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-13 Just add in Recurring or Minor. 01:47-18 I agree, Quinton. 01:47-31 I sort of feel as if they reunite this episode. 01:47-33 Then, 01:47-37 Me too, Quinton1721. 01:47-38 We have one, unified plot. 01:47-56 CMF will reunite with Atticus and Marshall. 01:48-06 Maybe he will attack Baptiste with his plasma arm. 01:48-12 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Nabi?diff=prev&oldid=116582 Nice, SF. 01:48-17 Plasma arm is going. 01:48-20 Melissa will find Chris after tearfully running out. 01:48-33 Plasma arm is no cringier than my characters abilities. 01:48-42 Nope. 01:48-49 I feel like it's time for the abilities page to go. 01:48-53 We this Marshicus plot I feel as if all it needs is the Benny Hill theme playing in the background as it goes. 01:49-12 Delete the Abilities page. 01:49-23 Anyway, the Arm is no different than anything here. 01:49-35 Baptiste will be attacked by the arm. 01:49-37 Let me in. 01:49-59 No. 01:50-02 Let him out. 01:50-12 I feel as if another admin should delete the page and handle the links. 01:50-15 I have done too much today. 01:50-23 Sure they will. 01:50-24 Alright. 01:50-26 I could. 01:50-37 Should I do it? 01:50-51 Kk 01:50-56 Sure, CS. 01:50-58 Thanks. 01:51-08 The truth is, 01:51-16 CMFs replies are no different than ours. 01:51-20 We just don't edit them. 01:51-26 This page? https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Abilities_in_The_Demon's_Light 01:51-30 Yep. 01:51-33 Nope, South Ferry. 01:51-39 http://prntscr.com/nfjpa9 01:51-39 Remember this, everyone. 01:51-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:52-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:52-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:52-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-14 Kk 01:53-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:53-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:53-53 guys theres a scary green light in my room all of a sudden and i dont know where its coming from so im coming here now cuz im scared 01:54-02 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 01:54-03 Typical Foid. 01:54-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-28 no 01:54-33 I feel as if we should all be ashamed. 01:54-39 Of 01:54-54 The Demon's Light (novel) is still 100x better than the RP and was written by a 12 year old. 01:55-07 sad 01:55-09 Cope. 01:55-15 The RP is better than that. 01:55-21 Cope. 01:55-48 Anyways, I freed the page and it is now open to all editors. 01:56-07 The RP, 01:56-17 Since Episode 7, has drastically increased in quality. 01:56-42 This is due to a reformed CMF, arrival of PS, and continued effort from tkf/Quinton/MoH. 01:56-53 Episode 6, in fact. 01:57-27 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Gajana_the_Eye 01:57-27 I feel as if this should go now. 01:57-37 I have a new, small plot point for Marshicus. It’s where they hide in a clock repair shop where they meet an old man named Ike Werner who harbors then until Alchem arrives, kills old man Ike, and captures them or something like that. 01:57-38 I will take Gajana for myself. 01:57-49 code (Protection log) . . TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) changed protection level for "The Demon's Light (novel)"‎ ‎move=sysop (indefinite) ‎(Even if this page is archived, it should be open to all editors due to principle.) 01:57-55 Fascinating, Quinton. Let's discuss it. 01:58-21 I kinda feel like it might be repetitive and further the game of cat and mouse. 01:58-30 I kinda feel like a confrontation is just needed at this point. 01:59-03 As expected, phrase cat and mouse stolen from SF. 01:59-09 A confrontation is going to occur. 01:59-18 And I think Wellington should attack Baptiste. 01:59-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:59-36 01:59-36 SF "I am the new TKF" hehehe 01:59-36 >TKF floods RC, working on the wiki. 01:59-39 This is JN editing here. 01:59-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:00-01 Bur old man Ike— fine. Ike will appear sometime. 02:00-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-14 By knew TKF i simply meant leada. 02:00-19 With how I took charge of the R.P. 02:00-22 I am the leada still. 02:00-39 Actually, we are bCo-Leaders. 02:00-43 Anyway, I feel as if the optimal solution is for Wellington to spot Baptiste, 02:00-48 go into "Battle Mode", 02:00-52 And use the Plasma Arm. 02:00-58 He is shot at multiple times, but escapes. 02:01-02 Then, he is taken to Steven's lab. 02:01-10 Plasma arm is going. 02:01-25 Plasma arm is no different from fire, healing powers, etc. 02:01-57 Wellington is fleeing into the city, somehow managing to evade Fontaine, who, lest we forget, probably has liminted Stamina. 02:02-09 He sees Bap, and in a fit of rage, we get a beautifully written scene of the battle. 02:02-17 Then, he is taken to Steven's lab fo' repairz. 02:02-21 May be found and killed by Fontaine. 02:03-18 Let’s give Marshall some new powers. The power to: shut the hell up and to have morals. 02:03-36 Marshall's power could also be used against Bap and crew. 02:03-42 Along with Wellington attacking. 02:04-09 Then, we have "T.D.L." again with the adventures of iTeam Demon Light, 02:04-09 Marshall has b jumping power. 02:04-22 I will send the Special:Contact now. 02:04-26 With a spooky scene with Gabe ordering Nabi what to do or summ. 02:04-30 Add in a reply, Quinton. 02:04-49 And healing powers can’t be used for attacks. 02:05-16 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 02:05-36 Welcome, 02:05-41 bbigTheOneFootTallBrickWall. 02:05-45 listen to the duchess by Fergie 02:05-52 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-52 https://reputation.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:LanaDelReyLove/Why_the_reputation_Wiki_is_iconic 02:05-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 02:06-05 As expected from the Foi... Hm, should I even do it? 02:06-11 Ah, very well then. 02:06-16 Well, back to RP. 02:06-26 Marshall uses the healing to heal the wounds from the bullets. 02:06-33 Hi 02:06-45 Welcome, ToxicSun2. 02:06-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:07-16 What is the gold star next to a members username? 02:07-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-26 Administrator. 02:07-27 Administrator Badge 02:07-33 What is the red one 02:07-38 Custom badge for Bureaucrats 02:07-40 Bureaucrat. 02:07-46 Ah I see 02:07-54 Seems As actually has a girlfriend. 02:08-13 I was curious why you two had red badges 02:08-13 Lord, the Wiki is ugly without bold local names. 02:08-20 I will add the CSS for my local name. 02:09-18 Anyway, when TDLRP takes a break/ends, I shall write two miniseries. 02:09-36 Good. 02:10-05 Achievements will be no more soon. 02:10-12 One about the adventures of Super Hobo? 02:10-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:10-20 Ah. 02:10-20 I want to write mini-series too. Expand upon the TDL lore. 02:10-38 Make the page for the miniseries now. 02:10-45 A Discussions post, rather. 02:10-46 And certainly one about Marshall finding a baby then having to take care of the baby. 02:10-51 Have it be before they got their heads hurt. 02:11-45 Marshall, out of the group, is likely the least able to raise a child. 02:12-07 Which is why it would make a great miniseries. 02:12-19 Come now, let's have a reply from you. 02:13-03 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:13-04 I simply do not know what to do. Keep running, hide, or use the Ike idea. 02:13-04 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Take a look while you can. 02:13-19 You are the RPer, you do what you have to do. 02:13-25 We will craft the rest for you. 02:13-33 Go, have him continue running. Say something to Atticus. 02:13-38 TKF replies, they come to a corner. 02:13-46 Marshall gets a super detailed reply in which he revolts. 02:14-02 Revolts what? 02:14-06 Maybe they escape through a jump. Perhaps Atticus is wounded, 02:14-11 and Melissa crying gets 'em healed. 02:14-22 He ATTACKS Bap, or at least gets his powers. 02:14-53 Atticus ain't gonna get hurt. 02:15-00 It's time for him to show himself as the leada. 02:15-09 And get shot 37 times. 02:15-22 Atticus the true dead-weight. 02:15-37 Atticus is weak, not gonna lie. 02:15-38 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:15-50 Putting up with Marshall that long. 02:16-24 Here is my proposal: 02:16-40 They get CORNERED, Marshall revolts, gets shot again. Atticus gets shot too. 02:16-48 Marshall jumpz away. They meet Melissa, who healz em up. 02:17-08 Gabe says "Eh to hell with divide and conquer, when they're all bunched up, we strike. Useless minionz" 02:17-13 But Marshall has random healing. 02:17-22 Yeh Marshall heals himself a lil' 02:17-28 Carries Atticuz 02:17-49 Perhaps they should try to lose the Alchem bruhs. 02:18-01 And hope into a lake and hide under the water until they head out. 02:18-07 Sure, do whateva. 02:18-16 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-17 Then the Alchem bruhs find them. 02:18-21 Lake, pond, whatever works. 02:18-28 Just do whateva. 02:18-31 United We Stand should be the episode title. 02:19-16 Episode 7 = Best episode 02:19-20 I feel as if they should lose the group. 02:19-25 And somehow find Chris and Melissa. 02:19-34 And then face 'em togetha. 02:19-36 Sure, go ahead. 02:19-38 Do whateva. 02:19-42 Call this United We Stand. 02:20-16 Fontaine does some mysterious bad guy "I'd be a fool to take them out together. I'll return to Alchem. with my report on the dead girl." 02:20-39 Melissa can lead 'em to the lap for safety. 02:20-43 Idk, screw it. 02:20-46 Then, we have old man Ike, Super Hobo, Minerva, and Vance just random join the team. 02:20-48 Add in a reply right now. 02:20-52 Let's go back to DTF's plot. 02:21-01 And what is DTF's plot? 02:21-16 http://prntscr.com/nfjpa9 02:21-17 You know.. I would really like to join this roleplay now. Either that or start my own original series. I need a better creative outlet. 02:21-28 If this were out of context, DTF would mean something totally different. 02:21-45 Sure, SolidStud78. 02:21-49 Sure, Quinton1721. 02:22-03 Go on, roleplay! 02:22-06 Whatever happens happens! 02:22-12 Let's just do DTF's plot! 02:22-26 Instead of "hehehe bbigtogether/b/big" 02:22-35 It's inevitable, truly. 02:22-40 Come on now, Roleplay! 02:22-43 Add in a reply! 02:23-13 I feel it is time they are men, 02:23-19 And fight their attackers. 02:23-24 Well right now it’s just some pumped up Scooby Doo chase scene that’s been going on forever. 02:23-26 261 missed messages 02:23-32 Come now, add a roleplay. 02:23-34 reply. 02:23-34 Impressive. 02:23-41 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:23-49 True, Quinton. 02:23-55 What's to vote in TDLD? 02:24-03 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:24-06 Already ended, Qst. 02:24-06 But check if ya wish. 02:24-23 Just tell me what it is! 02:24-25 Let's have a small chase scene and then a confrontation scene. 02:24-27 Fine! 02:24-30 If it's something -_- I may not even bother 02:24-35 Btw, 02:24-42 Atticus/Marshall still wanted by Police. 02:24-43 Lmfao. 02:24-47 When they done with Alchem, 02:24-49 Police is afta. 02:24-58 Now hurry on now, reply! 02:24-58 They truly are fucked. 02:25-29 Old man Ike sees they aren’t bad peoples, and he harbors them in his shop. 02:25-57 Have 'em come to a stop. A dead end. 02:26-00 Then, they battle. 02:26-05 Or Marshall JUMPS up into the Rain. 02:26-08 True. 02:26-19 Perhaps Marshall, secretly wanting to battle, leads them down a dead-end. 02:26-33 He’s lived long enough to know that Alchem is way more than it seems. 02:26-53 After this, he uses his knowledge to say "Melissa is currently in The Labratory of the Unexplainable. We can get shelter for now." 02:27-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-10 Heaven said she gon' reply, she ain't neva reply. 02:27-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-23 \o 02:29-10 Farewell. 02:29-17 \o 02:30-16 I SHOULD be replying. 02:30-26 Let's see it. 02:30-34 But there are so many ideas I can’t. 02:30-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:30-41 I will send you a reply. 02:30-42 If needed. 02:30-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-08 CAN WE JUST pick something and stick with it. 02:31-24 That's fo the RPer to decide. 02:31-27 You write in a reply, 02:31-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-30 We go based on dat. 02:31-47 I can’t significantly derail it. 02:32-28 “Everyone dies. The end.” 02:32-34 Name all the ideas, 02:32-37 Then we choose the best.. 02:33-14 Old man Ike, keep running, hit dead end, jump in lake, etc. 02:33-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:33-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-47 Any of these replies are fine except Old Man Ike. 02:34-17 Which is stronger/more fit, Atticus or Marshall? 02:34-31 Marshall 02:34-40 I would assume Atticus. 02:34-48 As he was a demon hunter before losing his memories. 02:34-55 Thought s— 02:34-56 Whereas Marshall is some street theif. 02:35-04 Marshall got random powerz 02:35-20 Not just a street thief. 02:36-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:37-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:38-28 Let's get a strong reply. 02:39-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:40-18 Lest we forget the Alchem arc was only added cuz of a meme 02:40-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:40-50 What are those metal bars sometimes on sidewalks or outdoor stairs? Those ones that skateboarders do tricks on. 02:41-21 Railing, right? 02:41-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-23 Yep 02:41-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:42-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:42-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:42-45 “Marshall started to sprint faster than Atticus. 02:42-45 02:42-45 “Run, Atticus! Run like your life depends on it! Stop playing in the mud and catch up!” 02:42-45 02:42-45 Marshall jumped over some railing and down some stairs, hoping to lose Alchem.” 02:43-25 Tell me the meme, SF. 02:43-27 Sure, Quinton1721. 02:43-44 Meme was a random reply I added in to show how crazy it was for CMF to have left the facility, 02:43-47 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:43-49 Then deleted it afta 02:43-59 Dan fucking Schneider 02:44-12 Dan The Man Schneider 02:44-47 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 02:44-48 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-03 Replied. 02:45-30 Signed, Sealed, Delivered. 02:45-31 Dan "The _ __ " Schneider 02:45-32 Good, good. 02:46-27 Dan Schneider approves if this good big b 02:46-44 big b feat* 02:46-49 of 02:47-44 Replied. 02:47-57 I presume C.Syde65 be with Dan Schneider 02:48-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:48-09 Reply to my reply. 02:48-17 Kk 02:48-58 Ah shit. 02:49-01 Now Atticus can't follow. 02:49-31 I suppose this is how the group gets even further apart, with MR and AA going different routes. 02:49-40 Good 02:49-54 Yeah, 02:50-01 Just get the group back together or i call bullshit 02:50-06 iTeam Demon's Light/i ain't never getting back together. 02:50-14 Why the hell did they steal the car? 02:50-33 They thought Gabe was gonna ___ them 02:50-38 True, true. 02:50-49 Gabe cannot possibly __ all of them at once, however 02:50-56 True. 02:51-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:52-08 Come now, Heav. 02:52-10 Reply. 02:52-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:52-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:52-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-56 When a fat person is casted to play a skinny person i call bullshit 02:53-20 They have to lose weight. 02:53-32 True 02:59-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-40 Chris the red nosed android. 03:00-00 How his nose shined so bright, and warned of danger! 03:00-23 Nope. 03:02-02 We gon fight the light like a nasty bowl o soup 03:02-40 Writin' a good oc difficult 03:02-48 Always lotsa changes to be made n' damn edits 03:02-56 You write one thing and you think "this ain't good" 03:03-12 I feel as if it's time to bring back Wellington's BATTLE MODE. 03:03-27 Ain't he already have it 03:03-33 He HAS a battle mode, 03:03-38 And he uzed it. 03:03-42 Let it be known John Basher-on-ger is my hero for pointing out a fatso playing a skinny character 03:04-23 John Bash-on-ger must be crowned king if Youtube for having a brain 03:04-30 of 03:04-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:04-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-04 I sort of feel as if we should apologize to CMF. 03:05-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:05-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-47 OH they called my boy John a troll, truly figures 03:06-10 IF you do not agree wuth everyone you are a troll........... 03:06-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:06-19 with 03:06-20 korra DM 03:06-27 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:06-29 Already replied. 03:06-46 Link us censored screenshots from the DM. 03:06-57 Whom 03:07-13 Replied to the RP. 03:07-13 Reply to my reply of the reply to the reply. 03:07-39 No! Disablin' achievements ain't win. 03:07-45 korra dm 03:07-46 Make sure to cancel the ticket. 03:08-25 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:08-32 korra DM 03:08-32 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:08-37 Ty-- 03:08-41 Alright now this is just a meme. 03:08-44 Wtf 03:09-07 I SUMMONED sapre 03:09-21 Now, as I was sayin', 03:09-24 typos all over this reply. 03:09-25 Damn it, fuck! 03:09-29 Fuck you SF! 03:09-37 Fuck everything 03:09-40 I'm out 03:09-43 Cya 03:09-52 This sucks, i am leaving the internet 03:09-55 Tell me the typos. 03:10-07 Fixed 03:10-16 TOO many dumbasses on youtube 03:11-05 I request to be banned from the internet myself 03:11-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:11-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-59 Ban me from internet, thekorrafanatic 03:13-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:13-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-26 DO the /sendannouncement! 03:14-33 Nope. 03:14-40 im fucken mad 03:15-35 BATTLE MODE and Plasma Sword Arm of Justice are going. 03:16-34 Good 03:16-40 Plasma arm be op 03:17-00 COULD literally slice mofos in half 03:17-26 "I...have to save the good guys!!!!!!!!" Wellington screeched as he pulled his plasma sword out, hopping into the air and cutting all the baddies in half. 03:17-56 Replied. 03:18-03 Anyway, the Plasma Sword is fine. 03:18-25 It's fine if you're in the Justice Leauge, sure. 03:18-39 Plasma Sword is fine. 03:19-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:19-05 If some Demon cast a blade of fire from their hands and used it in combat, you'd be finez 03:19-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:19-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-07 korra DM 03:19-10 Wtf 03:19-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-03 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:20-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:20-24 http://prntscr.com/nfkc12 03:20-24 SF: I am the new TKF hehehe 03:20-44 It's the truth. 03:20-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:21-13 TKF soars above everyone as usual. 03:21-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:21-22 How CS got 74 mod actions in Discussions, idfk. 03:21-49 Probs b farmed 03:21-57 Damned you people. I thought “ maybe I can take the rest of the night off because I replied.” Nope. 03:22-10 Ol McSyde had a farm ei ei ohhh 03:22-38 I shall reply for ya, Quinto 03:22-39 Look, 03:22-46 I must take a break 03:23-43 Can I just take the rest of the night off or do I have to write another reply? 03:23-58 Look, 03:24-03 Write the reply 03:24-10 Do as you wish, Quinton. 03:24-15 Either is fine. 03:24-17 I am SUPERCHARGED now 03:24-25 If needed, take the night off, refresh yaself, reply tomorrow with an epic reply. 03:24-31 Depowered again 03:24-32 Perhaps we can get some CS/MoH replies tonight. 03:24-32 Korra, if I am needed I am needed. 03:25-14 I am sorry, 03:25-23 But it is just so sad the CS/MoH arc is not developed. 03:25-34 Well, I guess I’ll go to sleep. Night. 03:25-35 Could have made Episode 7/8 HUGE. 03:25-40 Hmph, sleep. 03:25-46 It early af! 03:25-54 Farewell, Quinton1721. 03:26-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:26-18 My ass stay up till 4:30AM on a school night! 03:26-24 Did that once 03:26-28 Regular thing 03:26-32 True 03:26-39 Had presentation 2dooo 03:26-40 I ain't even sleep on the weekends 03:27-08 I didn't farm. 03:27-52 I saw C.Syde65's face reveal on Snapchat.......... 03:29-28 Chase McFlyToday at 10:27 PM 03:29-28 The warning nose is still there 03:29-45 My ear ___ 03:29-52 We all evolve. 03:29-54 Pages change. 03:30-08 I feel as if a 1 week rp break is needed. 03:30-13 No. 03:30-18 Everyone's replies have been gettin' worse. 03:30-26 Tell me how. 03:30-41 CMF just doin' randomness. 03:30-49 My replies just becomin' bad and undetailed. 03:30-54 TKF/QUinton running out of ideas. 03:30-58 CS/MoH ain't roleplaying. 03:31-25 Sorry. 03:31-36 I keep getting distracted. 03:31-46 I found C.Syde65 in my ear 03:32-02 Nose ain't there. 03:32-03 Someone invent a potion so I can split into 2 people. Or even 3. 03:32-07 Sure. 03:32-14 Alright yeah CS, it's time for be.d 03:32-26 I myself shall be C.Syde65's understudy 03:32-49 CS is the understudy. 03:32-56 Jamesb1 is long forgotten by this point. 03:33-12 Let's close the RP now. 03:33-15 Before we get burnt out. 03:33-17 In Wiki Work, 03:33-21 we make drafts of future replies. 03:33-26 I shall be the understudy for the understudy 03:33-38 I can be the understudy of the understudy of the understudy. 03:33-42 I can spoonfeed users if needed. 03:33-47 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 03:33-58 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 03:34-22 I can be the understudy of the understudy of the understudy of the understudy of the understudy 03:35-13 BRING everyone on RPW into TDLRP immediately 03:35-17 Being honest, I am feelin' a bit burnt out on replies. 03:35-35 I shall be tkf's understudy 03:35-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:35-41 I don't need one. 03:35-44 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:35-49 Let's get CS-MoH replies now. 03:36-03 Though remember everyone, 03:36-09 I am burnt out on replies is ALWAYS prop. 03:36-11 question 03:36-17 This will be discussed in Project:How to RP. 03:36-20 if Steven preforms the tests on melissa 03:36-30 wouldnt he notice shes not full human? 03:36-39 Wasn't Melissa gonna run out to find CMF though and not have the test? 03:36-39 By "tests", 03:36-46 We were thinking of a simple brain test. 03:36-51 Then she sees she hit her head, 03:36-55 then he just asks questions. 03:37-00 That is the "test" we were thinkin'. 03:37-04 Maybe maybe not T.K.F. 03:37-07 Do whateva. 03:37-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:37-17 But for now, it's best to have Tessa explain what she meant by raid, 03:37-18 Achievements will be gone soon. 03:37-23 And who they are searchin fo 03:37-26 Replaced with a superior replacement. 03:37-35 Reply to the R.P., Heav 03:37-37 03:37-37 Take a look while you can. 03:37-45 No, 03:37-48 cancel the ticket. 03:38-09 Too late! 03:38-09 It was ticketed with other requests. 03:38-29 the vote clearly said 2-3. 03:38-42 Make a message, 03:38-48 telling Fandom not to do it on the front page. 03:38-52 Change the masthead to that. 03:38-55 http://prntscr.com/nfkgjd 03:39-07 Said 2-3. 03:39-07 With 3 being support. 03:39-23 Yeah. 03:39-27 Too late now. 03:39-43 Left was support, 03:39-47 right was oppose. 03:39-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:39-58 Nope. 03:40-05 Dippy fucked up the vote and it was the other way around. 03:40-23 Go on Heav. 03:40-27 Reply befo' the night is ova. 03:40-32 I can spoonfeed a reply if needed. 03:41-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:41-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:41-52 ? 03:41-58 ? 03:42-18 ? 03:42-31 I suggest everyone uses their mind to its full extent 03:42-51 ---Albert Einstein 03:43-16 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 03:43-21 Welcome, 03:43-24 hi 03:43-29 bbigTheOneFootTallBrickWall. 03:43-32 How's the reputation? 03:43-44 doing better since I ended everyone 03:43-51 Sure. 03:43-59 I cant find the last reply from Syde someone paste it 03:44-05 2019's rule: Don't come for TheOneFootTallBrickWall a.k.a LanaDelReyLove 03:44-08 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 03:44-11 yo 03:44-15 Hey Brick 03:44-16 I myself have a horrid reputation 03:44-19 te 03:44-25 Oh, I could find it. 03:44-38 Very well then, Logan. 03:44-47 technically I do as well but idc about reps as well as I'm happy and so are my close friends 03:44-50 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Quote_templates Look at this random unimportant thing I made. 03:44-59 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:44-59 as long as* 03:45-07 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:45-07 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 03:45-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:45-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:45-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-25 I myself shall leave Fandumb in order to increase my reputation 03:45-41 Sure 03:45-45 korra DM 03:45-58 Alright, this is a Alex.sapre meme. 03:46-01 I feel as if Fontaine will be letting Wellington to go. 03:46-02 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 03:46-02 Aloha Alexander 03:46-05 Then, 03:46-07 it's been an Alex.sapre meme lol 03:46-08 the group can reunite. 03:46-09 hi Mess 03:46-18 The episode ends with Nabi lookin' out the window, decidin' fo the futa. 03:46-19 How are you 03:46-26 seriously 03:46-30 korra dm is the messiah of memes 03:46-31 what was Syde's last reply 03:46-45 Messiah? 03:46-47 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 03:46-49 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 03:46-50 Hmph 03:46-59 I will be giving the reply. 03:47-30 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652410/r/3287928419647656347 03:47-34 CS's last reply. 03:47-36 http://prntscr.com/nfkisn 03:47-39 This is the reply, 03:47-42 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:47-44 that I fixed up as the de facto Steven. 03:47-48 Steven paused for a moment. "That corporation? I've heard that somewhere. I don't know much about them, but they're probably not doing anything good." With a hint of worry in his voice, he asked the girl a question. "What do you mean 'raid'? Hundred men? Fifty?" 03:48-13 Did someone edit my reply? 03:48-16 you should listen to B'day by Beyoncé 03:48-19 Obviously. 03:48-22 Beyonce sucks 03:48-24 *. 03:48-26 I- 03:48-29 I- 03:48-30 I0 03:48-35 Doesn't say that anyone edited it. 03:48-35 WHAT 03:48-37 Beyonce is a __ 03:48-44 how can anyone hate B 03:48-44 It is the truth. 03:48-55 I wonder what TheOneFootTallBrickWall thinks of biFoids. 03:49-00 she is a fuckin ICON 03:49-11 She aint a good icon 03:49-11 I am gagged 03:49-13 I am sure they've dealt with bFoids/b before. 03:49-24 America please 03:49-28 she a ___ and she cant sing 03:49-36 WHAT 03:49-39 yes she can 03:49-43 she is an icon 03:49-50 or listen to Fergie 03:49-51 Shes a trashy icon 03:49-56 only famous for her looks 03:49-59 ^ 03:50-03 listen to the Duchess 03:50-12 Beyonce ain't even good lookin 03:50-13 the bish cant sing 03:50-21 Template:Blocked is a good meme. 03:50-23 y'all are lying 03:50-32 Template:Blocked 03:50-46 I will PM you a good meme of it, SF. 03:50-48 I am GAGGED 03:50-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:50-59 I made this template, along with https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Template:ChatBanned 03:50-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:51-07 Brick I love ya but your taste in music is yuck 03:51-13 It is a good meme. 03:51-13 don't 03:51-14 ghetto 03:51-23 minus Taylor and Katy 03:51-31 Thought CMF made the Blocked template. 03:51-31 ugh and Mariah and Lana 03:51-38 They stated this ban was for you being globalled previously, the useless discussion was stated to be only the final straw. The bureaucrats will make their choice. As a mere administrator, I cannot make the final choice. 03:51-39 Meh 03:51-50 I myself want to leave 03:51-53 Mariah is epic. 03:52-03 Mariah is a goddess 03:52-09 and no one will tell me otherwise 03:52-10 Yeah, this thread a disgrace. 03:52-10 I'm a goddess 03:52-19 Daydream is Mariah's best 03:52-27 I myself am broken 03:52-29 so is Emotions 03:52-34 and her debut 03:52-40 and TEOM 03:52-42 Miranda Lambert is better 03:52-47 who 03:52-48 Give us a reply, MoH. 03:52-59 My pain cannot be fixed, ya hear me 03:53-00 White Liar is a good song 03:53-26 If i were to discuss it, it would make it worse :) 03:53-37 Tue musical goddesses are BlackPink. 03:53-46 Hells no 03:53-55 I will find something to edit. 03:54-02 get the weeb shit out of here 03:54-11 update a page 03:54-19 BlackPink ain't weeb. 03:54-31 >update a page 03:54-34 BlackPink be c shit 03:54-36 At this point, you've got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous. From the same person that has called for my demotion for no valid reasons, called me horrid, and said they_____ accused me of being______, and I make a light joke about all of this, boom, 2 hour ban. 03:54-39 I spent all day doing this, myself. 03:54-39 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 03:54-40 c shit is weeb 03:54-44 I will be deleting this message to scrub it from the world. 03:54-49 Link it first. 03:54-51 In PM. 03:54-54 ^ 03:54-54 Nah, shit. 03:55-05 If you delete it, I'll simply read it from the deletion logs. 03:55-08 Can someone describe the raid? I'm trying to think of what Beth is gonna reply with 03:55-26 I love love love love Katy Perry 03:55-26 Wtf is beth 03:55-36 Stan BlackPink. 03:55-42 I shall commit leaving one day :) 03:55-43 Beth is some Foid MoH added. 03:55-57 Raid was described in RP posts, MoH. 03:56-01 At the end of Ep 7. 03:56-21 Inconsequential 03:56-26 Divided We Fall 03:56-42 Tomorrow, we shall update Hide and Seek. 03:56-47 Simply discuss the Raid. 03:56-51 Ya affi read the roleplay. 03:56-51 which arc? 03:56-56 Nine people patrolling the streets. 03:57-00 They are looking for Wellington. 03:57-06 They hacke the Internet and cellphones. 03:57-08 Ez. 03:57-41 http://prntscr.com/nfkl9n 03:57-49 ugh I love fergie 03:58-41 I myself want to restart 03:59-00 Restart the game 03:59-03 NOW 03:59-10 I want to be a normal user 03:59-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:59-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:59-50 Bring in Syde BOT. I'm outta here. 04:00-00 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:00-01 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 04:00-05 That was fast af. 04:00-05 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 04:00-10 Indeed it was=z. 04:00-32 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 04:00-47 http://prntscr.com/nfkm0i I cannot read the blue shit myself. 04:01-09 Sure ya cant. 04:01-20 hi 04:01-21 um 04:01-25 im on DIS 04:01-28 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 04:01-28 CORD 04:01-35 Discogs. 04:01-36 server 04:01-36 Tell me, TheOneFootTallBrickWall. 04:01-37 did they say Chris was an android? 04:01-38 wiki 04:01-42 I have edited there in the past. 04:01-43 Nope, Heav 04:01-44 in the announcement? 04:01-46 Discogs. 04:01-47 oki 04:02-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:02-07 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:02-11 Are you an (INCEL) (SOY) or (GIGACHAD)? 04:02-15 Answer wisely Wall, 04:02-19 because this is important. 04:02-31 Interesting fact: The very first time someone mentioned Discord in a chat, I got mixed up and thought they were referring to Discogs, because of their similar names. 04:02-43 Hmph. 04:02-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:02-57 Wtf is discog 04:03-05 If two names have enough similarities, I will confuse one for the other if I'm not familiar with the second name. 04:03-21 https://www.discogs.com 04:03-41 Seems i misread anything that begins with g as gay 04:04-00 "They are marching the streets, Looking for a boy named Chris Wellington, they hacked the internet and cellphones everything is down, Sir." Beth replied. 04:04-00 04:04-00 04:04-00 04:04-00 Melissa was watching them with a startled look as soon as she heard Alchem's name. Then she processed the rest of the information, Chris was in the city she had to find him. 04:04-12 Fuck Chris, tbh. 04:04-16 They should leave him for dead 04:04-18 *. 04:04-20 ^ 04:05-09 Tell me why everyone is concerned about just Chris. 04:05-12 And not the others. 04:05-16 Savannah's page needs updating. 04:05-25 ANY reason that Wellington be an Android that ain't "its cool everyone loves robots¡¡¡ :d" 04:05-51 Chris be an Android n everyone else just be a teen 04:05-55 "They are marching the streets, Looking for a boy named Chris Wellington. It's crazy out there. Heard they are even chasing down these two boys too. They are shoving people, running through traffic, it's ridiculous. They even took our Internet and phones down for a moment, sir." Beth replied. 04:06-03 I think this is a betta intepretation. 04:06-04 By now, 04:06-12 the news has received word of the run. 04:06-17 >Beth replued 04:06-21 Maybe, Melissa could recognize the boys, plus Wellington 04:06-23 Lazy af RPing 04:06-29 replied 04:06-36 Beth is just explainin', no need for anythin special 04:06-45 Because Melissa will instantly know the two boys are Atticus and Marshall. 04:07-04 Nope, this sets off "Alchem chasing two boys? Yeh I know those hittas" 04:07-06 Or at least, 04:07-07 She thinks. 04:07-39 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:07-51 Welcome, Kittynator. 04:07-53 "One boy is dressed in all black and has an emo haircut and the other has a buzzcut and is wearing a uh shirt and pants yra" 04:08-17 Let's bring Kent in. 04:08-21 "They are marching the streets, Looking for a boy named Chris Wellington. It's crazy out there. Heard they are even chasing down these two boys too. They are shoving people, running through traffic, it's ridiculous. They even took our Internet and phones down for a moment, sir." Beth explained. Melissa listened closely, watching them with a startled look as soon as she heard the name "Chris" and "Alchem". She then came to a realization - Chris was in the city. 04:08-22 Anyone remember Kent? 04:08-22 Yes 04:08-24 Yeah, him. 04:08-28 Then she says she has to go and asks who the boys are etc 04:08-30 Kent be needed 04:08-39 It only make sense she mentionz the Chaese 04:08-52 True 04:09-08 "They are marching the streets, Looking for a boy named Chris Wellington. It's crazy out there. Heard they are even chasing down these two boys too. They are shoving people, running through traffic, it's ridiculous. They even took our Internet and phones down for a moment, sir." Beth replied. 04:09-08 04:09-08 04:09-08 04:09-08 Melissa was watching them with a startled look as soon as she heard Alchem's name. Then she processed the rest of the information, Chris was in the city and she had hopes of who the two boys might be. "Steven, I have to go out there." She said interruption his conversation with Beth. 04:09-13 Savannah is fucking dead and no one gives a shit. 04:09-20 Cuz nobody knows she iz dead 04:09-38 WHOA WHOA whoa huge wall wow huge that is huge oh my 04:09-42 Sounds good Heaven. 04:09-45 You can post it, 04:09-47 Tell me how she was killed in broad daylight in the middle of a street without people knowing. 04:09-49 I can edit any gramma as needed. 04:09-56 Wall bigger than my dog 04:09-59 She was killed in an alley-way backdoor ez 04:10-25 she will be revived soon 04:10-44 She should never have the su- 04:10-46 Old man's house. 04:10-46 Savannah Whutesmith must die 04:10-52 *have left 04:11-06 Savannah is dead. 04:11-10 Good 04:11-31 I am removing the J in her name. 04:12-01 ? 04:12-13 Savannah is dead. 04:12-27 Ya just said this. 04:12-37 What was the ? for then? 04:12-52 Now, CS gon reply. 04:13-07 Only a simple reply is needed. 04:13-15 Savannah Justine Whitesmith 04:13-18 I am gonna go to the Dev wiki and find good shit to add here. 04:13-29 Me too 04:13-36 I would but I'm unsure what to say. 04:13-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:13-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-09 Syde the plan is for Savannah to be revived due to Xerens DNA 04:14-16 Freezy thought of it himself 04:14-20 The key to thinking of what to reply with, is becoming the character, and imagining what you would do. 04:14-41 True 04:14-56 If, all of a sudden, your sister interrupts a conversation saying she has to go after hearing this information, and you know it's dangerous, 04:15-04 It is only logical that something along the lines off --- 04:15-48 Well my last reply was edited, so my next reply that I had in mind would no longer fit. 04:15-49 https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/MoreSocialLinks Tell me, would this be nice site-wide? 04:15-55 I myself would punch my sister 04:15-57 Steven was absolutely bewildered. "Go out there? I mean, it's best we stay inside, didn't you hear?" 04:16-02 Something along the lines of this. 04:16-07 Well then CS, 04:16-13 the key is readin' the reply befo. 04:17-11 Of course, based on the cirucmstances, ya need to think. In this situation, Steven replies with confusion and bewilderement. 04:17-19 I myself shall _____ 04:17-50 How is my reply? I just made a minor alteration. 04:18-11 Yeah, I added this shit. Have fun. 04:18-18 Gay 04:19-34 /me SCREAMS 04:20-06 http://prntscr.com/nfkqov Absolutely horrifying. 04:20-40 What the actual fuck 04:20-46 Looks like a real Wiki 04:20-55 My tablet keyboard turned blue and beeped 04:21-33 I myself was surprised af 04:21-53 Terrified me 04:23-01 "Steven was absolutely confused and bewildered. "Go out there? I mean, it's best we stay inside, didn't you hear?"" 04:23-10 Alright, that absolutely has to go. 04:23-17 Why? 04:23-33 Seems like a meme. 04:23-33 Savannah was absolutely terrified. 04:23-33 Steven was absolutely confused and bewildered. 04:23-43 Just does not belong. 04:23-53 Absolutely not 04:23-59 How about I tweak the "Steven was absolutely confused and bewildered." part. 04:24-07 Look, 04:24-11 Tell me why you won't remove that one word. 04:24-34 You mean "confused and "? 04:24-50 "Alright, that absolutely has to go." 04:24-56 I mean absolutely! 04:24-56 That reply was added in a meme by SF. 04:25-00 That was an example! 04:25-10 Absolutely be a meme 04:25-13 /me sighs. 04:25-19 Somethin' quick to show ya. 04:26-17 Ugh, so I must remove the post altogether? 04:26-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 04:26-30 No! 04:26-32 Just remove "absolutely". 04:26-32 As I said. 04:26-35 He said remove absolutely! 04:26-36 Look, 04:26-37 Ain't that hard. 04:26-41 I should never have written that reply. 04:26-44 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:26-47 I ain't ever gonna write another reply again. 04:26-52 I will head in and remove it myself if this continues. 04:26-56 Done. 04:26-59 Removed. 04:27-22 He removed the whole post, T.K.F. 04:27-42 Wtf. 04:27-45 I myself feel my life be pointless 04:27-46 I may readd it once I've figured what should go there. 04:28-04 Alright, I fixed this shit. 04:28-04 Wait. 04:28-09 I just do not know why it was so hard to remove that one word. 04:28-10 I see what you mean now. 04:28-11 Wait. 04:28-21 I see what ya mean now. 04:28-29 Oh, seems you've already done it. 04:28-35 Indeed. 04:28-38 Seems i tryna be edgy 04:28-52 Edited the reply slightly as the understudy of the understudy 04:29-16 I was confused because you said "absolutely". Took me a little while to realise you meant "absolutely" being the word I needed to remove. 04:30-46 I am just stumped myself. 04:30-52 I have no idea how to reply as Atticus. 04:31-03 I will tell you what to do. 04:31-27 C.Syde65 invented the toilet 04:31-55 Remember when JN came here? 04:31-56 Good times. 04:32-02 Now he is simply a Discord mod. 04:32-08 Atticus will be hiding in this bush for the remainder of the time. 04:32-15 Marshall will be having a fight with the crew. 04:32-19 He will find and locate Atticus, 04:32-23 And bring him to the lab. 04:32-27 Thanks. 04:32-34 Atticus will now go find Marshall. 04:32-39 JN ain't ever here 04:32-48 Just delete JN 04:33-14 You will now be tasked with a Soap Opera. 04:33-20 Discord and the Wiki are splitting apart. 04:33-25 (Not really) 04:33-30 Soap Operas are hard. The Baptiste one was hard, the CMF one was hard, Fontaine was hard fo DTF. 04:33-40 ^ 04:33-47 This soap opera will explain how Atticus feels after the chase when he sees no one is coming. 04:33-59 My previous AA soap opera was easy. 04:34-05 Atticus just be a __ 04:34-09 You will explain the rain on his head, if he is tired, his thoughts, and him navigatin' for Marshall. 04:34-25 Then, we will cut to Quinton's replies. 04:34-38 He will have an epic fight, manage to usa Supa Strength, and bring Atticus to tha Lab. 04:34-45 Or try to try, before he bumps into Meliss. 04:34-57 Atticus will be there before the fight starts. 04:35-31 Let it be known that Atticus out-ran those fucks, but Marshall did not. 04:35-31 And Marshall has super-speed or whatever. 04:35-59 Just remove superpowers from TDL! 04:36-37 Atticus ain't out run, 04:36-44 Just used the scenery to lose em. 04:36-57 Atticus is a demon hunter, 04:37-01 Marshall is a rando with powas 04:38-12 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 04:38-32 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:38-38 True 04:40-19 http://prntscr.com/nfkvt9 Beautiful. 04:40-22 Kurt is singing to meeeeeeeee 04:40-53 Wtf 04:40-55 A good reply from T.K.F. 04:40-57 Stop him immediately 04:41-09 Singing ain't allowed on my turf 04:41-31 /me grabs a bazooka 04:41-38 /me lock and loads 04:42-06 /me shoots the ceiling above Kurt 04:42-19 /me sees the ceiling falling on Kurt 04:42-23 If I can write this well enough, perhaps he can get back to Marshall in one reply. 04:42-41 Me tooooo 04:43-44 bigPerhaps Alchem shall see him again. 04:44-39 big Sure 04:45-16 I feel as if this reply sucks, South Ferry. 04:45-59 Huh 04:46-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:46-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:47-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:47-38 Which reply sucks? 04:48-12 It aint suck as bad as my other replies. 04:49-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:49-21 Posted, but it kinda sucks. 04:50-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:50-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:51-43 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 04:52-03 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:52-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:53-12 I feel as if you should apologize for this reply. 04:53-19 Why? 04:53-25 Just what is "Couple minutes later" 04:53-36 It was a small time skip. 04:53-41 Should it stay or be removed? 04:54-15 I feel as if it should be removed however you the Rpa 04:54-19 Tell me, why does it suck? 04:54-22 Before ya go to bed. 04:54-30 Alright, what should be in its place? 04:54-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:55-28 South Ferry. 04:55-35 Kinda sleepy and wanting to head out, so reply! 04:55-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 04:56-02 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:56-52 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 04:57-12 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 04:57-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-37 Just go. 04:57-45 I will examine it later 04:57-49 Head out. 04:57-52 What do you think of the small change? 04:58-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:59-28 Nvm. 04:59-30 \o 05:00-35 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:00-48 Oh shit 05:00-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:02-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:03-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:03-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:03-23 Dead chat 05:07-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:07-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:07-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:08-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:08-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:08-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:08-54 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:10-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:11-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:14-20 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:14-40 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:16-41 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:17-02 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:17-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:17-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:20-27 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:20-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:26-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:26-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:30-14 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:30-35 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:31-47 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:32-04 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:33-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:34-03 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:34-56 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:35-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:36-11 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:36-31 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:37-24 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:37-44 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:37-55 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:38-08 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 05:41-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:42-09 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:42-38 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:42-59 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:44-05 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 05:47-46 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:48-06 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:50-14 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:50-34 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:51-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:51-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:53-53 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:54-13 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 05:56-22 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 05:56-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:00-14 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:00-34 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:01-28 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:01-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:04-18 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:04-38 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:06-22 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:06-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:07-31 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:07-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 06:07-55 Ah, so Brick is still here. It seems. And the same with Kitty. 06:08-23 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 06:08-27 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 06:13-48 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:14-09 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:18-42 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:19-02 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:24-40 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:25-01 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:26-47 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:26-52 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:29-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:30-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:39-25 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:39-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:41-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 06:41-33 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:41-52 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:43-39 I've been busy doing other stuff 06:50-30 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:50-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:52-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:53-15 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:55-16 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:55-38 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:56-30 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:56-50 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:58-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 06:59-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 06:59-55 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:00-16 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:03-45 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:04-05 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:19-19 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:19-33 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:19-39 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:19-42 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:25-54 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:26-14 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:31-37 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:31-57 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:37-17 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 07:37-21 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 07:43-07 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 08:31-40 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:32-05 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:01-48 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 09:01-54 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 09:51-57 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:57-06 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 09:57-10 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 10:24-31 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:57-25 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 11:57-29 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 11:57-32 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 11:57-35 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~